Arden Brandwyn
-Arden speaking to Xerxan at thier first meeting. Arden Brandwyn is a Jedi from the days before the Empirehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Empire, though he was only a child. When the Empire rose to power, a Jedi Master named Warek Mychi helped him to escape Order 66http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Order_66 and flee to beyond the reaches of the Empire. During the time spent traveling, they met several other escaping Jedi Masters and Jedi Knightshttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Knight one of whom was Juan Zezu-Its. During their exile on Qiilurahttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Qiilura, Arden was trained to be a Jedi Knight while living as a poor farmer. He had friends and he fell in love, but it all ended tragically for him. The Empire came to Qiilura in search of Rebel troops, only to discover that some of the local farmers were helping the Rebellion by suppling them with much needed support items, such as food. During the Rebels escape, Darth Vaderhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vader arrived and dueled Arden, Arden was injured and Warek took up arms, buying time for the escape before being cut down. One of the other Jedi, a man who called himself Dormagus then arrived to duel Vader, as Juan Zezu-Its took the injured Arden aboard a rebel transport and they joined the rebellion, in a strictly behind the scenes capacity. For many years after the fall of the Empire, he helped restore order, hiding his Jedi roots. He began traveling the Galaxy, helping those in need and doing what the Jedi were meant to do from the very beginning. As time went on he saw he was aging much slower than he thought he should have been, and discovered his Sephi heritage, though apparently he was also half Human. He moved from planet to planet and city to city on each planet, wandering through more places than most people could count. He returned to the Jedi Order to speak with the reformed Council of Knowledge to seek assignment within the order. Here is where he found out about a disturbance on Dantooine, he and another Jedi Master, Murdock Shan went to Dantooine to investigate, discovering the absence of the assigned Jedi Watchman they took control of the Jedi Enclave there and restored it, using it to form the first Council of the Unified Force and reopening a Jedi Academy there. They were assisted by the X-Treme Sith, a group of force users who sought to destroy the dark jedi, led by Lord X They faced many attacks from multiple enemies and were eventually driven from the planet. Almost a year after the fall of Dantooine, the planet was restored by Jedi Master Rael Starfall with the help of Jedi Knight Jesse Holt. The two founded the Republic Rebuilt and a new Dantooine Jedi Council of which Arden was a member. He was also asked to be the Headmaster of the Telosian Jedi Academy by his friend and former Padawan Jedi Master AJ Reed, who was expiriencing some personal problems with the evil Lord Stridal. He spent several years at the Academy, training students of all ages. He also trained the Reformed Sith Lord Xerxan in the ways of the Jedi, only to watch his pupil be cut down in battle by Lord Stridal. Xerxan's apprentice Myasska also betrayed the jedi and followed the evil Rexx Todd against Arden and the other Jedi. During his struggles with Rexx, he rejoined his friend Jedi Weapons Master Murdock Shan and reformed the CUF, or Council of the Unified Force, relocating their headquarters to Haruun Kal. Arden left the Academy of Telos IV in the hands of Jedi Master Jason Dramon who had returned from an extended trip on family business. Telos IV was eventually reclaimed by it's birth ruler, Stridal, and the Academy was decimated by the evil forces, eventually being turned into a mansion for Stridal's family. Many years later, on the plains of Dantooine, Jedi Masters Murdock Shan and Arden Brandwyn were locked in a duel with Lord Stridal, the result of this epic battle were the deaths of Arden as well as Stridal. Several months after his death, Arden reapeared in the form of a Force Ghost like his Master Warek had been prone to do, he is currently in Harmony learning more secrets of the Universe and trying to assist those he left behind in the ongoing efforts to maintain peace throughout the Galaxy... Ten years after his death there is talk about a plan to resurrect him, as has been done with other Jedi throughout history, by a Jedi Knight named Daroka Siir , a teacher at the temple on Haruun Kal. Appearance: Arden stands 6'2" tall, with graying blond hair that he has let grow down to his shoulders, and keeps the top pulled back in a partial ponytail, and has a full beard which has turned a grayish white. Bright blue eyes. List of awards/medals: 1. Kalidor Crescent - Kenobi Medallion 2. Yavin Star (Earned during the Battle of Yavin A.K.A. the Battle of the Death Star) 3. Purple Heart 4. Distinguished Service Cross 5. Silver Star 6. Dantooine Defense Medal (gold cluster) 7. Alliance Medal of Bravery 8. Haruun Kal Defense Medal - Windu Medallion List of accomplishments: 1. Survived order 66 2. Aided the Rebellion during the civil war 3. Co-founded the first Council of the Unified Force on Dantooine 4. Assisted in rebuilding the Enclave on Dantooine 5. Rebuilt the Jedi Archives on Dantooine, Telos IV and Haruun Kal 6. Co-founded the second Council of the Unified Force on Haruun Kal 7. Member of the Jedi Council of the Republic Rebuilt 8. Former Member of The Jedi Order of the New Republic 9. Former Headmaster of the Jedi Academy on Telos IV Known Masters: Yoda, Mace Windu, Warek Mychi, Juan Zezu-Its Known Apprentices: AJ Reed, Jess Holt, Cole Herlew Jr., Jerl'kai Malai', Kenson Zezu-Its |Source=*Hidden Jedi: The Story of Arden Brandwyn - Author: Michael A. Warmkessel *Copywrite HKW Publications 1999 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi